Professional Affairs
by Danica Blazenka
Summary: During s3, Sarah and Connor meet and begin to grow closer. Could they just stay co-workers or fall into something more? How will Abby react when and if she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. **After skimming through some of primeval fics one boring rainy day, I noticed there was none of Connor and Sarah, (well one…ish). I thought it was kind of odd since after seeing there are Connor/ Abby (of course), Connor/Cutter…Jenny, Stephen, and Becker…so, why not? I mean, in the first S3 episode the two of them seemed to bond and have a lot in common. And personally, I really hate how Abby always avoids/ dismisses Connor, and that is why I probably keep watching the show. **_**Enjoy.**_

Chapter one:

The day had been eventful. Connor was assessing that idea as the team returned to the Arc from the museum. Almost being eaten numerous times by a prehistoric Egyptian god, or was it goddess, maybe a demon? Connor would bet on demon.

Anyway, it had not been a pleasant day, especially with the curse after he touched the Sun Cage. Well, not completely all bad, Connor mused, as he thought of the new possible teammate, Dr. Sarah Page.

The women had proven she was incredible smart while she helped the team with the Pristichampsus, and she was incredible attractive as Connor had noticed when they first found her in the museum.

Sarah, was it rude not to refer to her as Dr. Page? Dr. Sarah, maybe. Yet, Sarah is such a lovely name though, like Abigail. Ugh, Abby hated being called Abigail; she had reminded him of several occasions. Connor's current flat mate had given him tons of heart aches in the past two years as she rejected all of his advances while still strangely led him on.

This year, after Stephen tragically died, Abby had cut her hair shorter than his own and began wearing boys' style clothes. Connor supposed, well knew by the way she had been acting, all her girly thing and ways were officially put away for now. This upset Connor as he wished he could see the old Abby who was happy and flirty, even if it was directed towards him. Yet, Sarah Page was another story all together as while Abby seemed to play dress up with girl things and could act as childish as him at times; there was no mistaking the fact that Sarah Page was all women.

Anyway, Connor focused, Sarah was startled to see the team. ' Probably 'cus of all of our guns,' Connor told himself at the time. Yet, Sarah had rationally listened to Cutter until...well,...she ran. Who could blame her? Her boss, he found out later, Marian, was found mauled to death right beside them.

Connor later cursed himself out for focusing so much on the corpse, which did not help any because she/ it was already dead; he sould have been trying to console Sarah. Connor could have at least smiled at her or told her it would be alright, but he hadn't and then she ran…right into a room with the Pristichampsus. Even if the team did not originally notice, Connor had and immediately informed Cutter of her absence; her running was completely understandable since Connor felt like running on many missions and often did. Yet, how horrible would it have been if Sarah had been eaten by the Pristichampsus, or what did she refer to it as, Ammut?

Well, it still would have meant that their proper meeting would have never taken place and he possibly never discovered the properties of the magnetic rock or electricity has on anomalies. Those two bits of information had distilled excitement into as he rushed into his work station to begin building something that could possible work like the stone and electricity on a more modern and smaller scale. The ability to possibly close anomalies was mystifying in Connor's mind, especially if they could have the add benefit of moving them.

Yet despite how diligently Connor worked, his mind kept circling back to Dr. Page. A smile could not help forming on Connor's lips as he remembered her expression as Jenny lightly mentioned the ARC. Connor assured Sarah that it was not the mythical Arc as everyone went their separate way to perform their tasks.

Of course, Abby went with new member Captain Becker (aka action man), a soldier assigned to protect them…well, Cutter. Abby always seemed to go with the man who looked good with the gun. (In hind sight though, Connor did remember that Cutter had split them up and given those tasks based on everyone's abilities.) Connor did not even like the idea of weapons until he met Abby and wanted to desperately to impress her. Yea, that worked out fantastically when he shot her once with a dart gun. She never did let him forget that mission, ever. 'Stephen would have never made such a bad shot,' she had told him over and over again.

Realizing where his thoughts were going, Connor pulled back. The ideas in his head that were not work related would only get him in trouble, especially if they concerned females in his work place. Connor supposed he needed a proper girlfriend instead of fancying his flat mate, like that was ever going to happen.

As Connor worked on his new project he remembered how he original tried to impress Sarah, and especially how she had definitely surprised him. "I bet I can read your mind," he informed her as he rested his gun on his shoulder. "Actually, umm… I was wondering why an Egyptian demon was trying to eat me," she informed him point blank. Connor had to admit, she was going to be fun to work with…if she decided to work with them, he corrected.

The rest of the day they talked and bonded over ancient Egyptian mythology and he learned quite a deal of information from Dr. Page, when he wasn't apologizing for a piece of the Sun Cage being knocked off by a wrench that flew into the anomaly and asking if there was a way to get rid of the 'doomed for life' curse that followed.

At least now he could laugh about the day, especially the forklift incident. Connor was so mad Sarah had not thought of it sooner, yet more anger towards himself that he had not thought of that at all, but he focused it on her. "Connor, I…I've been attacked by prehistoric monsters. I'm…I'm starring into a gateway to the distant past. I wasn't really thinking 'forklift,' she lied, a good lie too if it wasn't for her stuttering and enthusiasm. Connor was just about to call her on it too when another Pristichampsus came out of the Sun Cage. Probably the same one, he contemplated, wanting another taste of one of Connor's body parts.

Of course, there was also the 'almost being eaten' part when one of the creatures kept coming through the Sun Cage, having to stack and un stack boxes around the stupid Sun Cage and getting out of the way of the Pristichampsus. Over a course of a day he learned to really hate that Sun Cage despite the wealth of knowledge it gave Connor and Sarah. Connor was especially happy to hear it was on its way out of the country to Pyongyang, where it would not be his or the Arc's problem. Yet, he did come to Sarah's rescue with the light stand to keep the creature from escaping the Sun Cage; he thought of himself pretty cool when remembering that moment.

Sarah seemed quite pleased too that she was finally able to unravel the mystery of the sun gate she had worked so hard on, even if she could not write a paper about it for any journal. Connor was impressed that Sarah seemed more than able to keep up with what he was saying about the anomaly. Plus the whole fact that she saved the day with the idea about bowing when they tried to send the Pristichampsus back through the anomaly.  
The two of them worked well already as a team, Sarah had even let Connor try an experiment with the Sun Cage; something Cutter, his well beloved advisor, would not always allow him to do. Dr. Sarah Page would make a great addition to the team; Connor just had to hope that Lester would let her join.

**Okay, first chapter, I was not sure if I was going to write more past a one-shot but chapter one became so long it turned into chapter two. So chapter two will be posted in between my other story posts. **

**I know this is written in third person and I was trying to write it in that stand-point but Connor's voice just started coming through. So it is kind of third person narrative but first person thoughts. Not to be confused with Connor speaking in third person about himself; I hate when people do that. **

**Thank you for reading, please review. (Before you yell or type in all caps, I needed a short break from my 'main' story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I present you now with chapter two, originally part of chapter one but it got too long. Actually, this chapter is pretty long all on its own but who wants to read short chapters? Glad I was able to find time to post this, enjoy. **

Chapter two:

Sarah had been over taken with amazement when she first stepped into the government facility called the ARC. Later, she would find out it stood for Anomaly Research Center, which made sense even if the abbreviation had original troubled her. However, she was not too thrilled about James Lester, the administrator or whatever he was, having a file about her, especially when he read it out loud. Hopefully, Sarah had hid her emotions well but grimaced when he had forgotten her proper title as Dr. Sarah Page and when he threatened her about being arrested. Sarah was not going to like this man.

Yet, Sarah knew she could learn to like the rest of the team. Abby seemed cheerful and brave, Cutter seemed caring, at least enough to offer her a beer despite how rude it had been, and Connor was…er…well he was something else, she thought.

Connor was the only one who was courteous enough to answer her questions, even the one about Cutter being rude, and give her a tour while he was suppose to be working, she later realized. He had not even looked at her as a freak as she went on and on about Ammut, or what she had thought to be. Most guys she had met in the past would have asked her to change the subject or just shut up when she babbled like that, yet Connor listened to her sincerely. When had a guy last been so kind to…wait, back up.

Sarah cursed at herself as she realized where those thoughts were headed. She just met the guy for heaven's sake, she could not be thinking about him like that already! She had to take a moment for herself to think how long it had been since the last time she even went on a proper date.

Sarah supposed that Connor would have continued listening to her if Cutter did not suddenly announce his revelation about legends and anomalies to everyone. Yet, it was fun when Connor and herself chimed in with various legends that could have been anomaly sites.

Sarah was even more surprised when Cutter asked her directly about legends which ended up in him demanding to Lester she worked there. She did not mind, of course, but it still would have been nice if he asked her first. Yet, how could she have turned down an offer to 'study the origins of all great myths' when it was her dream to do so since she went to university or the alternative - lecturing school children? All Sarah had to do was look a Connor's smiling face to decide that she wanted to stay at the Arc.

~.~

Connor was buried deep in his work that Cutter suggested he start as Lester came over with his usual criticizing eyes. "Mr. Temple, what are you doing with a…microwave?" Lester had questioned. "Well, I am currently trying to remove the magnetron so I can build a way to close the anomalies," Connor explained. "Well, I'm not authorizing over-time pay for you," Lester stated dryly. Connor glanced up at the clock to see it was well past working hours. "Alright," he conceded as he began to gather his thing.

Connor gave a quick glance around the ARC then noticed Sarah coming out of Lester's office with heavy shoulders. "Hey Sarah, are you alright?" Connor asked as she met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Paperwork, I've signed so many legal documents that I might develop carpal tunnel," she replied with a frustrated sigh. "Oh, that can't be good," Connor replied. "I know, I'll have to ice my hand tonight," she said in agreement. "Yes, considering that will be the easiest and lightest amount of paperwork you will ever have to fill out," Connor informed her. "Oh, you're kidding," she said defeated. "Nope," he answered while popping the 'p', "How about we go to a pub and I'll buy you a drink?"

Sarah looked at him skeptically as she raised her eyebrow. "So I can explain about the anomalies and the work the ARC does, like I promised you I would," Connor reassured her as he lifted his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the door. Sarah weighed her options until she quickly gathered her own bag and followed Connor out the door.

~.~

The pub was busy yet relatively quiet as people chatted away during happy hour. Sarah waited patiently at their table as Connor went to the bar to order drinks for the two. Connor returned victoriously with two lagers in each hand. "So, now that we have proper drinks, I shall explain anomalies as such," he smiles as he set her drink in front of her.

Connor dived right in discussing the anomalies and the events surrounding them from the last two years. Sarah was concerned about what she had gotten herself into, especially when Connor mentioned how he lost a dear friend and the countless times he thought he lost Abby, the blonde young girl of the team. "Are you and Abby...?" Sarah began to question. "Abby and I are…just flat mates, that's all," Connor assured her, but more himself. "Alright, so Abby handles the animals, Becker handles armory and force, Cutter is the leader and you?" Sarah asked.

"I handle the technical aspect and identifying animals from the past," "Like that thing from the Sun Cage?" Sarah asked. "Yea, exactly like the Pristichampsus. And again, I should mention I am totally sorry about that piece of the Sun Cage that broke off. I went for my tool box, forgot the wrench was metal and anomalies attract metal so it just flew right for it breaking off the piece with it. So sorry but I guess I deserved that curse then, huh?" Connor smiled at her.

Sarah's heart dropped straight into her stomach as she watched Connor's cheerful face. "Actually, Connor, I should admit that I made it up," Sarah informed him. "Made up what?" he asked as he took a sip of his lager. "The curse, Connor, there was no curse attached to the Sun Cage," she stated as she watched his face fall into a sad expression. "I was mad that you damaged something I had been working on for weeks. The Sun Cage has absorbed the majority of my life and attention so I was just so angry about it at the time and I should not have said that to you, so I am sorry," she explained with a grim expression.

"Well, guess the Sun Cage absorbs more than my wrench," Connor said with a smile. "You're not angry with me for lying to you then?" "No, it's understandable, I guess," Connor replied as he took a large gulp of his lager. Sarah looked down at hers and then said, "I am also sorry for hesitating when you were almost eaten by Ammut," "Pristichampsus," Connor corrected. "Yea," Sarah acknowledged, "No piece of artifact should be worth more than someone's life, and I am truly sorry for that. I guess I've been hanging around said artifacts for too long now," she finished with a smile. "It's okay, really. I understand the 'no social life' deal, and I would not have thrown in my portable ADD to save your life either," Connor admitted.

Sarah nodded in agreement as she took a sip then scowled at Connor, "Your what now?" Connor laughed at her delayed confusion and smiled as he explained. "The device we use to detect where the anomalies appear. Actually that is what ADD stands for, Anomaly Detection Device," Sarah smiled in return, "And when do I get one?" she asked. "Possibly Monday when you start," he answered her.

A silence grew between them for a while as Sarah stared down at her drink while she tried to think of something to say. "You know, when the creature was attacking me and I thought it was the Egyptian goddess, Ammut, I held up a staff in hopes it would protect me. I realize now that was a completely barmy idea." Connor could not help himself but laugh at her sudden use of slang in the sentence.

"It's understandable how you acted today, Sarah." And when she gave him another skeptical look he insisted, "Really Sarah, none of us knew what we were doing or what we were in for when this all started. To tell you the truth, on one of our first missions when Cutter, a soldier and I were up against this gigantic centipede that look like it was on steroids I tried to defend myself with a metal stool. Can you believe that, a stool?" he laughed as he told her. "And how did that work out for you?" she asked, laughing as well. "Luckily, there was an electrical box next to it. When it was trying to dislodge the metal stool from its mouth, it beat the stool right into the box and electrocuted itself to death. So all in all, worked out quite well."

The rest of the night continued as they talked and nursed their drinks until one of the bar tenders told them they would be closer soon and politely ask if the two could finish soon. Connor led Sarah out into the street with his arm lightly resting on her waist and whistled for a taxi. "So, guess I'll see you Monday morning," he said with a grin as they waited for the taxi to appear. "Connor, I want you to know I had a wonderful time, and I am very thankful that you explained everything to me. I'm just wondering if you usually spend all night with co-workers. I mean, I feel bad taking up your whole evening when you could have been spending it with your mates or someone else," Sarah admitted, not really wanting to know (or hear) that Connor had a girlfriend. "Like I said earlier, I understand the whole obsessed with work deal, I am myself so you did not take up my whole evening. And I also had a lovely time," he smiled back at her.

"Does this constitute as a date, Connor?" she blurted out spontaneously, noting his arm still around her waist. Connor stared at her with wide eyes, "I…it…um," he stuttered, not exactly sure what to make of it. Sarah smiled at his confusion as she grasped his aw-struck face in her hands and leaned up to give him a kiss. Sarah had originally meant for it to be quick but Connor's arms pulled her close as he deepened the kiss and Sarah found herself pleasantly enjoying the kiss. Well, she was until the taxi cab driver honked his horn that brought the two out of their daze. "Monday," Connor repeated as he opened the door for her and ushered her then paid for her fare.

Sarah waved goodbye from the taxi then turned around with a pleased expression. "Your boyfriend is quite a gentleman, ain't he?" the cabby asked her as he drove off to her home. Sarah nodded in response before she gasped, "Oh, no." "No?" the cabby asked with concern, "Forget somethin' miss?" "No, he's not my boyfriend…he's my co-worker, at least he will be come Monday morning," Sarah admitted as she covered her face with her hands. The taxi cab driver tsked at her as he continued to drive to her home through the early morning fog.

A.N. **Wondering what is in store for Connor and Sarah? And how will Abby react if she finds out about their kiss?** **How will their pending relationship affect the team? Most importantly, how much paper work will Lester make them fill out? I don't know the answers to these questions, at least till I write the next chapter.**

**I realize now that I'm making a reference to something in season 1 in season 3, and with the situation at the end of season 1; this event might possibly never had occured but I am going to say it did, for plot's sake. Also, 'barmy' means stupid; my cousin from England uses it all the time and he says it means that. (I hope)**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter Thank you for reading and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. **Hopefully I will answer some of the previously stated questions in this chapters.**** Like, how much paper work will Lester make them fill out?**** Just kidding, enjoy.**

Chapter three:

Connor entered the flat in such a daze he did not initially notice Abby sitting on their couch glaring at him. While replaying the previous events of that night over and over again in his mind, Connor couldn't help but look a little smug when he thought about Sarah kissing him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Connor! Where have you been all night?" Abby asked as she jumped off the couch with accusation. "Uh…out," Connor answered her as he was brought out of his thoughts. "Out, just out? Really, Conn?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I was out. I don't think I need to explain anything to you since you're not my mother," Connor stated as Abby looked at him in shock at his stern tone, "But I was at a pub with Dr. Page explaining the anomalies and the Arc, and of course, it took all night to do." Abby nodded with some understanding, "You could have called, Conn. I was kind of worried."

"Well, I'm home now and tired, so how about we both go to bed, ya?" he offered with a reassuring smile. Abby smiled back and nodded as they said their good nights and went to their respected bedrooms. She quickly stopped short before her door, "Connor, you know you can talk to me, right?" "Yes," he replied and quickly climbed the stairs.

After reaching his bedroom, Connor laid in his bed and stared at the rafters above. Sarah had kissed him; he was sure of the fact but not the motive. She could like him, which was a slight possibility. Of course, more likely possibility was she had been drunk and was lovey-dovey when so.

Ever since the whole ordeal with Caroline, any confidence Connor had as an attractive male had been shot, stabbed and then stomped to dust. 'And Abby was doing such a good job before then,' Connor thought lazily of his flat mate before forcing away the thoughts. Yet, Sarah could be a new possibility all together, and as Cutter was always saying, 'Time can always change'.

Monday morning came too quickly for Connor and Sarah as both had a ridiculous amount of questions racing around their heads. Connor decided to do what he always did best when he was having any type of problem; go to his work stations and throw himself completely into his work.

Well, that was the plan until Cutter came storming in that week and directed Abby, Jenny and Connor to go to a location where he believed another anomaly would appear.

Unfortunately, Sarah was directed by Cutter to stay and help with the matrix. "Help! I've been taken hostage by an obsessive scientist," she dramatized as she followed Cutter back to the lab. "Welcome to our world," Connor replied as he grabbed his coat to follow the rest of the team to the possible anomaly site. Sarah smiled in return before turning back towards the doors. Connor could get use to seeing that smile more.

As if the week hadn't been stressful enough, Connor had managed to - gotten himself thrown in jail for a **whole** night by a constable called Danny Quinn, whom he hoped never to see again; fight off weird gremlin creature that tried to kill Abby, Jenny and Ryan Mason; and to top it all off, inform Cutter that he was right about eh anomaly and the house, which Cutter replied, "Of course I was right." Now Connor just wanted to go home and possibly take a nice shower if Abby did not use all the hot water.

~.~

Sarah went through the long process of acquiring access badges and the right paper work, and then was sent around town gathering research for Cutter. She was just on her way back to the ARC when she ended up stumbling into a woman on the street. Sarah initially thought nothing of it until she got back to the ARC and could not find her new identification papers. It was rather ridiculous considering Captain Becker knew exactly who she was.

Well, it was until another soldier reported to Becker that Sarah had already entered the building. Becker had then made a mad rush through the building until he found the intruder at Cutter's locker. More terrifying was that Cutter identified the man as someone he saw months ago being killed by a creature while on the other side of an anomaly.

Sarah tried to convince Cutter it was not the same man, especially if he was attacked by a giant scorpion. Yet, Cutter remained adamant that it was the man, even if it did not make sense. He continued on the conclusion that it had to involve Helen, his suppose-to-be-dead ex wife. 'God, this place really is bonkers,' she thought, slightly amused. After a day like that, Sarah just wanted to go home to her small flat and take a nice shower.

Sarah got home in record time yet considering the time of night when she finally managed to get out of the ARC building, it should not have been a surprise at the lack of traffic. 'Am I really going to get home this late now while working there?' she thought to herself. She also thought about just jumping into the shower but a bath at that moment sounded wonderful to relax her sore muscles while trying to build that matrix time-thingy. So while filling the tub, she let her mind wander about the past couple of days and it amazed her how working at the museum seemed like months ago.

Unfortunately, her mind then wandered towards Connor – smart, brave, adorable Connor. She wondered if he had a girl friend, how close Abby and him, what his interests were, and what he was doing at that moment. Would it be weird to call him? She decided against it as she stepped into the bathtub considering after the day he had he would probably be home in bed.

A.N.: **Short, I know. But I kept thinking the next chapter deserves extra care.  
**(Actually, I've been busy and this is what I could manage. : )

**I want to thank the **_**Primeval Wiki**_** for their site and helping me with fine details to make this story possible. Even though they did not help me directly, by having a site where anyone could add and scrutinize information, I was able to local details necessary for this story.  
Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: **Warning- Drama filled hurt and some comfort chapter – most of you should realize where this is going and what episode this is from**. **Enjoy!**

Chapter four:

It was another 'normal' day for the ARC with the team running off to an anomaly site in a hospital while Jenny and Sarah stayed in the office working.

At least, they were supposed to be working. "What do you think about Cutter?" Jenny asked randomly after mentioning to Sarah to keep a reporter, Michael J. Harper, away from the ARC. "Um, Cutter, I think he's a great guy," Sarah answered.

Yet when Jenny gave her a look she followed with, "Oh, you mean what do I think?" Sarah stated as she grasped the meaning of the question, "I…um… think well, he is pretty…hot. In an emotional toxic, don't come near me, I'm a romantic disaster kind of way." Jenny laughed and looked back at her paper work, "So he's my type then."

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Sarah asked with all seriousness. "It's complicated," Jenny answered and when Sarah gave her a look this time she explained, "Apparently he use to like some girl who looked like me. Well, according to him was me just living in a different evolutionary timeline so now I don't know if he likes her or me or the version of her in me or whether or not it's just the same thing then." "No baggage then," Sarah answered as she let it sink in.

"So," Jenny drew out the word as she changed the subject, "What do you think of Becker?" she asked with a grin. "Becker, um…he's pretty hot too," Sarah answered as she tried to recall what the man looked like. "But not your type," Jenny assumed. "Not really," Sarah answered with a grimace.

"And what about Connor?" Jenny asked next which caught Sarah by surprise, "Connor? Um…he's…he is nice. Yes, Connor is nice," Sarah managed to blurt out as she tried to recover. "Yea, kind of cute, possibly even hot in a non-threatening type of way," Jenny stated as she looked intensively as Sarah.

"Mmmhmm," Sarah agreed as she tried to avoid he stare. "He's bloody brilliant too. The things he comes up with for seeming to be a dimwit. The ARC wouldn't be as successful if it weren't for Connor's inventions," Jenny continued. Sarah nodded again as she looked down at her work.

"You like him, don't you?" Jenny accused as she wheeled her chair closer to Sarah's. "Umm…" she replied, not sure how she felt about Connor. Sarah was at a complete loss how to answer and decided the best actions to take were, of course, stare at her paper work and hoped the problem would just disappear.

"I probably should warn you," Jenny began as she moved back to her own work station, "Connor and Abby have been living in their flat together for two years now." "So...they're just flat mates," Sarah answered, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Well, for now but you and Abby might be competition. She, sort of, suggested yesterday she was going to talk to Connor about how she felt. It's quite obvious to the whole department that they are a couple, even if it's oblivious to them," Jenny explained.

"And you're worried I'll become the other woman?" Sarah said with almost a laugh but when Jenny looked at her with a pained expression, she quickly returned to her work. The rest should have been a normal work day, yet it would turn into an unfortunate tragedy.

~.~

Connor felt like he should have realized something was wrong long before entering the ARC. Probably should have know when action man needed to check his own security men, when Abby said clearly, "Somethin's not right," and when Helen made her appearance. Especially when an exact replica (he was trying really hard not to think 'clone') of Cutter appeared.

It did not help him or the team now though as he was ushered into a room with Abby. Jenny, Lester and Sarah were all there and he was relieved to see they were alright.

"What is goin' on?" he couldn't help blurt out as they were ushered into the room. "I was just about to ask you the same question," Lester stated in his usual dry tone, "What the hells gotten into Cutter?" he asked as if they had special access to Cutter's mind.

Well, this time they knew what was going on with Cutter. Connor took a deep breath knowing this was going to sound crazy but Abby beat him to it, "That's not him." "There's two of him," he clarified. "Two versions of Cutter. Sounds like some kind of nightmare," Lester stated, of course it would be a nightmare – for him.

"We got to do somethin'," he said in frustration while kicking the door. "Connor," Sarah's voice said got his attentionimmediately as he turned to face her, "Um, we have to play this audio over the internal sound system." He wanted to tell her she was brilliant for whatever she had done and he wanted to kiss her for it. Yet, he controlled himself, "We can't play that from in here," he informed the team.

Sarah slumped back in the chair in frustration and again Connor resisted the urge to comfort and kiss her. Suddenly a thump came from near the door as the guard when down, the door pushed open and a familiar face dragged the clone into the storage unit.

"Everyone…okay?" Becker said sort of out of breath but still with the soldier boy charm on his face he always seemed to have. "Helen's taken over the ARC," Lester stated as if that was an answer. "I know. Her people are crawling all over the place," he explained. "How many men have you got with you?" Lester question and the team could only hope he had an army. "Just me, should be enough," Becker said with a slightly cocky voice.

Connor rolled his eyes as he ejected the audio compact disc from the drive. "Becker, we need to get this to the p.a. system," he interjected. "What is it?" Becker quickly questioned and Connor wondered briefly why everyone questioned him when he was the genius.

"Doesn't matter," Becker retracted as he saw Connor just staring at him. "You – come with me. The rest of you stay here," Becker ordered as him and Connor exited the storage unit. Sarah looked relieved that her on-the-spot plan might just work but could not help the pain in her heart at the situation the whole team might be in, especially Connor.

Connor was just to the room where the internal system was held when he ran into one of the cleaner clones. 'Great, just great,' he thought as he faced the humongous man. He taunted the man but quickly ducked so Becker, being his action man self, could take him out. Unfortunately, the clone fell right on the arm with the compact disc and Connor, more unfortunately, had to ask Becker for help. Yet, he quickly recovered and scrambled to the p.a. system's computer. 'Hopefully, this will work.' he thought as he tried to worked quickly until another clone tried to stop him.

The clone closed the laptop monitor painfully on Connor's fingers and he couldn't help but wonder what was with attacking his much needed extremities today. Luckily Becker came up behind the clone to sneak attack him with some military technique; Connor could only quess.

Yet, he had more important things to be concerned with as he waved off the pain from his fingers and tried to continue while Becker struggles against the clone. Connor was unexpectedly dragged into the mix "Punch him!" Becker demanded as Connor was between him and the clone and he really tried to punch the clone – but failed. When that did not work Connor whipped around the press the last button on the lap top as Becker gave a right hook to the clone. The audio was of Helen's command not to follow her command. 'Brilliant, Sarah, just brilliant,' he realized along with that he was really going to have to kiss her when this was over.

~.~

Sarah kept feeling her stomach plummet every time she thought of Connor. "You think they made it?" she asked anxiously. "We'll soon find out," Abby answered her while they continued to wait. Though, they did not have to wait bored for long as the cleaner clone awakened and decided to attack Lester. Jenny tried to help but was knocked back and Lester was knocked out.

Abby was there in a second and Sarah couldn't help being jealous of the small girl's techniques and fierceness against the clone. Well, she was till Abby was also knocked cold and the clone decided Jenny and Sarah needed to be lifted off the ground by their necks.

Sudden but welcomed was Helen's fake command of the p.a. system that seemed to shut all the clones down as Jenny and Sarah were dropped to the ground. Yet, it was better than being strangled and Sarah could not help but smile, especially when Lester gave a nice left hook to the clone. "Insurance," he stated dryly as he combed his hair back into order. 'More like control freak,' Sarah thought with amusement.

"They did it," Jenny stated with astonishment. Sarah thought she was going to have to kiss Connor again for his everything would be okay, and the team would have thwarted Helen's plans once again. Well, she was thinking that until a blast echoed through the ARC and everything went to hell in an explosion.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was so hard to write, I always hated that episode. However, while writing I did come up with an idea for a story about Cutter and his clone and I hope to post it soon. What if Cutter's clone did have the free will Helen thought he lacked?**

**Thank you for reading, and please review. Have a good weekend. (Unless your time zone is a head of the east coast then- Hope you are having a good weekend.) I'm gonna get some pizza. Yum om nom nom!**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: **Yes, more of 'this' episode. Have I mention how I hate this episode? Well, it's the most dreaded part. Would it be weird if I said I hope you enjoy this chapter? Probably.**

Chapter five:

Connor ran beside Becker through the plumes of smoke as they back tracked to the storage unit. Becker quickly ushered the rest of the team towards to exits. Sarah hesitated as she stared at Connor when he headed with Becker.

"Don't worry, love," he assured her, "We'll make sure everyone comes out. We're going to go find Cutter." He quickly kissed her and then just as quickly disappeared into the smoke. Sarah hoped he was right as she followed the rest of the team and personnel out of the building.

Connor and Becker continued through the building while directing co-workers towards the exit yet, their main concern was for Cutter. Becker was trying his best to remove debris as they moved through the devastated building. Just as they past the room that held Cutter's matrix, Connor noticed a pair of legs under a portion of drywall.

"Cutter?" Connor questioned before realizing it was the man and not another clone. "He's in here!" he announced to Becker as he threw the wreckage off of his mentor. The three made it safely outside. Connor could hear Abby call out his name as they became visible through the smoke. Yet, it strangely did not have the same effect it once had but he was glad to see she was safe. Connor scanned the crowd to see Sarah safe and sound as well. "What's going on?" Abby asked as she rushed over to him. "It looks like it was a bomb," he tried to explain as his lungs burned from the smoke.

As everyone scattered about to make sure fellow colleagues were alright, Cutter stopped to ask off all things, "Where's Helen?" Jenny whirled around with shock and concern plastered on her face, as if it had been placed there by the blast and not a reaction of Cutter's question. "She's probably still inside," Connor managed to choke out before a coughing fit took his voice again.

Cutter looked towards the ruins of the ARC still in flames then grabbed a flashlight off of a nearby soldier. Jenny was by his side at once, "Nick," she demanded as she reached out for his arm. "She wouldn't lift a finger to save you," she plainly told him, hoping to sway him from entering the building.

"Yea, I know," he answered with an irritable grimace. "Don't go," she pleaded once more with all the determination she could muster, "This is a mistake." While the whole team stared at the two and waited on held breath for what choice Cutter would make he replied, "I'll be fine," before rushing back in.

~.~

A pile of flames burst from the roof of the ARC as the team continued to wait for the return of Cutter. "He's been gone too long," Jenny commented with a strange mix of disgust and concern. Connor was also beating himself for not stopping or running after his mentor. Abby seemed to read his confliction as she walked towards him. "Be careful," she said simply and that was all Connor needed to run in after Cutter.

Connor could hear Lester call after him as he ran as far as he could manage through the smoke. He could barely see or breathe but continued in his search as he called out, "Cutter!" He kept searching through the rooms he was once able to recognize until he again spotted a pair of legs on the floor.

The man, his mentor, was also coughing as he weakly managed to get into a sitting position and Connor could not help the dread that rose to the surface from within himself. "Cutter," he said again but this time it was in weak whisper as realization struck him- Cutter had been shot.

As Connor entered the room he immediately kneeled beside Cutter with concern. Cutter took a jagged breath before he said, "Connor…good man," in a weak tone that Connor never heard come from his professor before and it frightened him. "Hold on, I'm going to get you out," he stated as he began to lift Cutter but immediately stopped when his mentor cried out in pain.

"Do…Don't...don't…do that," Cutter managed to say as he wiped some blood from his lips. "Sorry," Connor replied weakly as his voice began to tremble. Cutter placed a reassuring hand to his cheek as he told him, "It's okay, just sit with me, alright?" Cutter removed his hand and Connor nodded as he sat beside his professor.

Connor sat silently as fire and collapsing parts of the building could be heard around them. Yet, none of that was on his mind as he placed his arms on his knees while he stared blankly forward. Cutter finally managed to sit up while he struggled to breathe.

"Listen," he began as he pulled a long hexagonal tube from underneath his jacket and onto his lap. "This matters," he began and paused to lick his lips before he continued. "Don't know why," he said as he handed Connor the strange object, "but it does so you have to find out what it means, okay?"

"Okay," he replied to Cutter as he grasped the object. "It's on you now," Cutter informed Connor as he lightly placed a hand on his chest to emphasize his words and their meaning. "No," Connor shook his head; even if Cutter was shot it didn't mean he was dying.

Yet, Cutter looked down as if to confirm what Connor what been thinking was in fact true. "No," he repeated again, "Come on, we can do this together. We've always done it together," Connor said as his voice became stronger. "No," Cutter replied, "Not this time," as he slumped against Connor's shoulder. "Tell," he began as his voice began to fade, "Tell Claudia Brown…never mind. Doesn't matter," he finished after a pause and closed his eyes.

Connor felt tears he had been holding back begin to cloud his vision as Cutter fell silent. Connor laid his cheek upon his mentor's blonde head as he felt Cutter take his last breathes. The building continued to be destroyed by fire and falling debris and Connor realized the least he could do was make sure Cutter and himself got out of the building together.

Connor laid the object onto Cutter's lap and then proceeded to pick him up into his arms determined to carry him out of the building. While Connor was never the strongest or athletic, at that moment he found the strength to lift Cutter into his arm and off the ground.

Connor would realize later it was probably adrenaline that gave him the extra strength at that time to lift his once mentor, professor, and friend. At that moment, however, he was determined to get out of the ARC and solve the mystery of the object Cutter had entrusted him with.

~.~

_(So sorry to interrupt but I thought I would share this with my beloved readers. I had a friend glimpse over this as I was writing it and she said the funniest thing – you'll laugh (I think). "It sounds like your writing a 'slash' fic," she commented. Which I responded with what is a 'slash', and after she explained it like Webster would be proud I could no longer look at this chapter. So if there are errors in this chapter, it is her fault because I couldn't review it like I normally do. Plus, I thought you guys might need the break. Now we bring you back to your regularly scheduled fan fiction.)_

~.~

Sarah's heart sank farther into her as she saw Connor run into the burning building but felt powerless to stop him even as Lester called out his name. She felt as if she was witnessing this from somewhere else, as if it wasn't real.

Sarah glanced towards Jenny and could feel her heart go out towards her, especially with Jenny's expression that border on being hysterical. Then she glanced towards Abby and tried to hide the resentment she felt.

She couldn't help wonder how Abby could encourage Connor to go back in, even if it was to find his mentor. Would it really help to lose both of them today if the building collapsed with them inside? All she knew at that moment was she did not want to lose Connor.

Sarah's worries were dismissed as she saw a dark hair man walk through the smoke and out of the ARC. She felt relief wash over her until she spotted a blonde man in his arms and she realized that Connor had indeed found Cutter. Yet, Connor was carrying Cutter instead of them both walking out together which confused Sarah greatly for what seemed to longest time.

Becker quickly rushed over to help take Cutter out of Connor's hands and to lay him gently on the ground. Jenny was right beside the men as she helped Connor with Cutter's body. "Get an ambulance, quickly," Lester barked the order with an unusual cold tone that Sarah never heard from him before as the team fussed over Cutter. Connor stood solemnly as he turned to Lester before saying simply, "It's too late." Sarah suddenly felt herself walking towards Connor before the meaning of the words he spoke reached her brain.

Abby was suddenly right beside Connor. She wore a confused expression no one had never seen on Abby's face as she gasped a "what" while the team just stared at Cutter's motionless body. Sarah finally realized the meaning of Connor's words as she noticed that Cutter was not breathing.

Abby looked up at Connor from where she knelt to see his attention was directed to his mentor's body. She then noticed he glanced over her to look at Sarah as she approached the group around Cutter.

Finally, Connor's gaze landed on Jenny as she muttered with disbelief, "It can't be." When he simply shook his head she looked back at Cutter, "Oh God, there was something I was going to tell him," she stated. Connor felt the tears he held finally streaking down his cheek as he watched Jenny's expression of loss play across her face.

Abby couldn't help but look back at Sarah again despite her urge to comfort Jenny. Sarah's face was expressionless as she gazed at Cutter and Jenny. Abby forced herself to look away and back at Cutter one more time before she too broke down with tears. She could hear Connor mutter, "I won't let you down, Professor," before Lester shouted, "We need to get this man in an ambulance, now!" with pure desperation behind his command.

It wouldn't matter how fast an ambulance came for Cutter and the whole team knew that. They knew it when Connor had muttered it had been too late but know it finally sank in. Jenny continued to kneel over Cutter as she began to weep. Abby threw herself into a hug around Connor as Sarah grasped his unoccupied hand. Becker and Lester continued to shout orders for an ambulance. The team as a whole mourned as everyone realized that Nickolas Cutter was dead.

**There, did you like this chapter? Well, I thank you for reading it anyway. As I said before it was really had writing this and the last chapter so thank you for the reviews, especially all the "good chapter" comments. They really helped motivated me to finish.  
Hope to post soon. Thank you for reading and please review. **

**(Since this was like pulling teeth with a screw driver, I am really having difficulties writing that 'Cutter' story I mentioned so I hope to have that up soon.)  
Please enjoy your weekend. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

It felt like it had been an eternity since Connor walked into the ARC, careful to avoid the construction workers. Of course, it also felt as if it hadn't been nearly enough as he passed the room that once held Cutter's office and Connor wondered if he should have taken the vacation time Lester had grimly offered. Yet, he had work to do since the bomb went off.

First, Connor needed to repair the Anomaly Detection Device. He also needed finish his new invention, the Anomaly Locking Mechanism. Most importantly, he needed to decode the artifact Cutter had left in his care. Then there was always dealing with anomalies. Connor could feel the strain of all of it beginning to take its toll.

Connor swore he could hear Cutter's last words right by his ear as he stared frustratingly at the artifact. Yet as he remembered his lost and late mentor, all he could manage to do was fill his vision with tears. He hated to cry and feel weak like this, but for the last few days it was all he could do. Even Abby, who once could brighten his whole day with one smile, seemed unable to help him recover from his loss.

"Connor," a voice called from the door way. Connor's mournful eyes snapped open at once to turn to Sarah who waited under the door frame. He ran his hands over his face quickly before placing his usual grin on his face, "Yea…hey," he ended on a sigh he couldn't help from surfacing as he looked back at the artifact.

"Let me help you," Sarah demanded more than asked as she entered the room. "I'm…I'm not trying to take this away from you but I'm good at stuff like this. Let me clean it up and see if anything is under the dirt," she offered soothingly, probably realizing her statement before was somewhat harsh.

Connor let out a breath as he considered for a moment then agreed. He got up from his office chair and guided Sarah to sit in his place before resting his hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me, no one can find out about what we're doing here," he stated and Sarah nodded with agreement. "Not till we know what were dealing with," he clarified and she agreed again.

Suddenly, much to Sarah's surprise, Connor wrapped his arms around her as he leaned closed to her ear. "I haven't told you this but I should have," he began and Sarah couldn't help as her eyes widen at his proximity and the effect it had on her. "The audio idea, to use Helen's own voice against her clones, was brilliant. Sarah, I might not have even come up with that in such a short time and I'm suppose to be…What I'm trying to say it you're incredible and I couldn't be prouder of you," he admitted to her.

Sarah nodded with a smile as she rubbed her thumb against his wrist. "Thank you, Connor. That means a lot to hear from you," she stated as she reveled in the moment. Sadly a voice crept into Sarah's consciousness at that point to remind her of the kiss they shared. "Connor, um…about that night at the pub…" her voice faded out as she tried to think of the right words. "I think I should go," Connor stammered as he went to leave but Sarah quickly grabbed a hold on his wrist to stop him. "Please Connor, I want to talk," she pleaded. Connor looked at her and knew right then he was presented with his ultimate weaknesses – Beautiful women asking him to do something. Connor knew in some way he was in trouble.

~.~

Abby was walking the halls of the ARC, which were now filled with sheets of plastic and construction men. None as hot as the stereotype would lead women to believe. Abby smiled foolishly at the thought. Yet, nothing could cover up the damage and the heart ache she felt. She was so wrapped in her feelings she almost missed Connor and Sarah in the corner of her eye…almost.

Sarah was sitting in Connor's office chair while Connor stood behind her with his arms wrapped gently around them. Abby began to question in her head exactly what was going on when Connor suddenly headed towards the door but Sarah stopped him. They began to talk and after awhile Connor seemed to smile at whatever Sarah was saying – something Abby hadn't seen or been able to get out of Connor for days. Soon after he left for the main room and Abby decided to follow.

~.~

Connor simple stared at Sarah till she finally took a deep breath to steady herself. "I don't regret kissing you Connor if that's what you're thinking," she felt that was the best place to begin and could see Connor's shoulders relax. "I really liked being with you that night. Actually, I like being with you most of the time," she stated.

"Most of the time?" he interrupted her with a quizzical look upon his face. "Well, you do have your moments," and when she smiled he smiled in return so she continued, "Connor, I would like to do that again some time."

Connor shifted on his feet before admitting to her, "Sarah, I know I told you Abby and I are just flat mates…" but Sarah stopped him. "Jenny told me about the situation and…um…I just wanted you to know. I…if Abby doesn't realize or admit her feeling for you, I'm here. I know and admit my feelings for you, Connor," she admitted and Connor smiled at her sincerity. "I also know, with Cutter's passing, it's not the best time for you but I'm here for you if you ever need it, alright?" Connor nodded as he grinned before suggesting, "Right. I'll let you get to work on the artifact and I'll get to work on the A.D.D, yea?" Sarah nodded in agreement as they went back to their duties.

~.~

Abby followed while shaking her head as Connor walked back into the main room to fix the…no, his A.D.D. She found him messing with wires again and knew he had been jumping back and forth between projects even after work when they were home.

"Is it working?" she decided to ask when he made eye contact with her. "No…" he paused to adjust some more wires, "Not yet but it will be…soon." Abby placed her hands on her hips hoping this time she could convince him, "You need to get some rest," she demanded.

"What I need to do is finish this," he pointed to his newest project and paused, "Then I need to fix the detector." Abby sighed and looked down as she tried to recount how many times in the last couple days they had this conversation.

When Connor recognized the pained and sorrowful looked on her face, he tried to explain, "This is the Anomaly Locking Mechanism. If I can get this to work then we can seal anomalies." "If we don't know where they are in the first place, it won't be much use then will it?" Lester just had to interject. Couldn't he see Connor was exhausted? Abby really didn't care at that moment if he was her boss; she just wanted to roundhouse kick him.

"Fine," Connor said in defeat as he moved back to the A.D.D. Abby knew Jenny would say something so Abby rested her arms on the back of Connor's chair and tried to see if there was anything she could do to help.

Almost immediately after Connor was able to get the A.D.D. back on line an anomaly was detected. "Is this a test?" Jenny asked as the team rushed to the main room. "No_p_e, this is genuine," Connor reassured everyone while popping his 'p'. Abby smiled at the small gesture that reminded her of the old Connor.  
"Do you have a location?" Jenny asked next, fulfilling her new role as team leaser. Connor continued to type away at the keys as he answered with some sort of sound that meant 'yes.' "Getting coordinates now," he stated clearly as he set the portable A.D.D.'s.

"Okay, good to go," Connor tells Jenny as he waits on her orders. Jenny looked down at the portable device for a moment then nodded, "Okay, let's go then."

A.N.: **Another depressing chapter since it deals with the aftermath of Cutter's death. Yet, Connor and Sarah seem to be bonding over their duties at the ARC and some people are getting suspicious. Hmmm…**

**I initially did not want to post this chapter until I got two more reviews to fulfill the usual 4 reviews per chapter status quo. Yet, I want to finish this story before the end of the month so here - another chapter. Please review, it helps motivate me.  
****Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

'What a bloody day,' Connor thought as he moved to his desk and stared blankly at the artifact. He felt physically and emotionally drained yet again and hoped this wasn't some developing pattern.

First, the team had been arrived at a possible anomaly sight only to be waved away by another government facility team and a creepy Christine Johnson. Next Lester had the nerve to ask if the detector had been probably working, as if he would even be able to turn it on. Connor assured Sir James Lester that the detector and portables had been and were now running properly.

Later on an anomaly had appeared and Connor foolishly believed his luck had finally changed because now he could test his new invention, the Anomaly Locking Mechanism. He had been so excited until he had been locked in a hanger with Jenny. Not that he minded being stuck in a hanger with his new team leader, just frustrated him that they had been tricked in there by some sleazy reported and for all his intelligence he couldn't manage to get them out. He even had stupidly tried to kick open the door while Jenny was on the phone. He prayed to whatever god that she had not realized what he was doing.

Connor was beginning to seriously worry about their predicament till the bloody precious, always has wonderful timing, Danny Quinn showed up to free the two. Yet, Connor felt some satisfaction as the man begged to practically be let on the team all the while Jenny said 'No.'

Oh, then they found out a Giganotosaurus, or G-rex, had come through the anomaly. Then they had to help the idiotic news crew and the sleazy reptilian reporter. He hoped Abby would never hear him or Jenny use those terms while describing people – she would have killed them both. All the while Connor felt like a kid trapped by bickering parents as Danny and Jenny both gave him orders then fought about it.

Then the ALM blew up in his face, even after he prayed to his god. The team had to stop the G-rex as it ran wild on an airstrip. At least he got the ATM to work and in front of Abby too. Though his genius seemed limited today, he had had the stupid idea of trying to create a diversion which left him with a bloody head ache, literally. Then he had to have his ass saved, yet again, by Danny Quinn in a helicopter before being eaten.

Good news was Danny Quinn had not been eaten (he guessed), a herd of G-rexes had not gotten lose through the anomaly, and he had been able to lock the anomaly and proved his new invention did work. The most enjoyable part was that Jenny and himself had agreed that Cutter would have been proud of them today.

Those had to been the most important points, the good things that resulted from all the bad. It was Murphy's Law or something like that. Yet, it still had been a tiring day and he wished he could go home. Why couldn't he go home? Oh yea…

Topping the whole day off, some guy named 'Jack' called Abby's phone only to leave a message that he would 'show her a good time'. The nerve of that guy and Abby who he had thought stopped sleeping around. Those thoughts had bugged him for the rest of the day till Abby had straightened every little detail out.

Good news was he had been wrong at that time and the boy named Jack just running around the flat in nothing but a towel had been Abby's brother. Bad news was he had nowhere to stay despite what he had told Abby. Now he was forced to stay at the ARC while taking care of Sid and Nancy.

Connor wanted to smack his head off his desk if he did not need it to fix and keep running all his inventions around the office. "Not staying here, I hope, Mr. Temple?" a voice bellowed from behind Connor. Spinning around to face Lester he stated, "Just working to finish up the final touched on some of the equipment." Lester nodded before heading towards the door, but of course stated, "I'm not authorizing any overtime, Connor," he reminded and Connor nodded grimly. It was going to be a couple of long days.

~.~

The next couple days had been uneventful as he worked on the ALM and the artifact with Sarah. At least he got to be with Sarah and see Abby around the office since he had to stay at his bloody office. Though, he was not going to tell anyone that, especially Lester.

Then there was the whole fungus monster incident that just had to ruin his week. First he found out the fungus was contagious then they found out it was parasitic as it turned people into fungus monsters! As Lester had stated, "This'll be difficult to explain to the next of kin: good news-he's not technically dead. Bad news- he's turned into a mushroom!" as he talked about one of Johnson's men. All the while Connor was trying to figure out the fungus, Danny had broken into the ARC, was suppose to be under arrest but decided to work with Sarah on _their_ artifact.

It was bad enough that Danny Quinn now seemed an unofficial part of the team and flirting with Sarah, but now he had to work with the man to contain a future aggressive fungus! How could the day get any worse? Oh, by accidently destroying Abby's entire flora in her precious temperature control lab, that's how. They had managed to find out extreme cold could destroy the fungus and spores but it probably killed Abby's plants and almost killed Connor. He was never going to eat mushrooms again.

At least no one, from the team that meant anything to Connor, had died, particularly Jenny. He could not deal with another death and especially if Jenny had died from the fungus or the cold. Yet, he did not know how he was going to deal with Jenny leaving them. More than ever since Danny Quinn was now their team leader.

~.~

Connor felt exhausted as he rested his head down on his desk. After the day of nearly dying from hypothermia and Jenny quitting the ARC team, he wanted nothing more than to go home and lay in his bed. But, oh yea, that's right! Abby's little bother, er…brother Jack, was sleeping in his nice comfy bed and Connor could have wept. Actually he began to right until exhaustion took him over and he had fallen asleep.

Sarah marveled at how cute Connor could look when he was complete zonked out. While he looked peaceful mumbling in his sleep and definitely needed the rest, she knew he should be in his own bed at Abby's flat. She was just going to have to wake him up and convince him of that.

Connor was muttering something about six pedals but only four directions* when Sarah began to shake him awake. "Connor? Connor….you need to wake up. Sleeping like that can't possibly…" she was suddenly cut off when he awoke with a gasp, "That doesn't seem physically possible!"*

Sarah was confused and asked, "That you need to wake up, Connor?" He stared at for a moment and she decided to drop since he probably did not remember what he was muttering in his sleep. "You can't sleep at your desk, Connor. Why don't I drive you home since Abby already left for the day? You need a good rest in your bed," she offered with a smile but Connor's expression was not what she expected.

Connor looked like he could have wept while he stared blankly around the office. He ran one of his fingerless gloved hands down his face before stating, "I can't." Sarah's confusion grew as she asked, "What do you mean you can't?"

"You know that Jack, I talked to when I sort of answered Abby's phone?" he asked her knowing if he told Jenny about it she would have told Sarah. Sarah nodded before exclaiming, "Abby didn't kick you out of your guys' flat for some other bloke, did she?"

Connor shook his head, instantly wanting to defend Abby but his shoulders sagged in realization. "Well, sort of yes. She did kick me out but temporary and I agreed to it," he stated. Sarah continued to stare as she silently pressed him on for more details.

"Jack is actually Abby's baby brother and he needed a place to stay. Being that Abby is his sister she told him he could stay in a room while he's here. But she asked me if he could stay there and I consented. I also told her I had mates I could stay with but that's a lie considering I haven't talked to any of my proper friends since I began here at the ARC so…the point is I'm staying here at the ARC so I doubt the cot I'll be sleeping with is any more comfortable than the desk. Thanks for being concerned about my well-fair, Sarah, but I'll be fine," he said as he picked up his mug of cold tea. Disgusting as it would probably be, he needed something since he mouth felt eerily dry. He hoped he didn't embarrass himself in front of Sarah by talking is his sleep again, he already done that in front of Abby.

"So that's why those two Diictodon were running around," she muttered in understanding. "But Connor, it's too dangerous to stay here without guards in the middle of the night. Like today with the fungus creature, you don't know what will happen around here and if something happened to you…" she argued but could not think of anything but one idea. "Come home with me, Connor."

It came out more demanding than she meant to, resulting in Connor nearly choking on the old tea he was nursing. "What?" he asked with wide eyes. "Stay at my place, Connor. It is better than staying here when god knows what could happen. Please? I have a pull out couch I'm sure is better than any cot you found around here," she tried to convince him as she moved behind his to run his shoulders. "Al'ite," Connor relented as he spun around to face Sarah, "You've convinced me," he agreed with a grin.

Sarah probably would have rejoiced at being able to convince him but was caught off guard by his chair moving out from under her hand and she landed in his lap. She was startled for a moment, especially with Connor's face so close to hers but then she smiled and leaned up to kiss him with a thank you. Connor was equally surprised with Sarah on his lap and her lips on his but he wasn't complaining. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

Eventually the two needed air and decided it was best to leave then before anything else happened. Connor gathered his bag and Sid and Nancy then followed Sarah out of the ARC to her car, unaware of the newly installed security cameras.

A.N.: **Yea, so glad I could update! Even better is that you read it! You did read it right? Not just skim through it and decide to read the author's not? **

*** means if you can name the series I'm referencing I shall award you, and …let me total recall what I was going to say and not make something up on the spot. : )**

**Really, I want to write at least one more one-shot before the end of summer and I want it to be fun. So for the first four people who state the series I was referencing in a review- also write a random idea (T and below only please) and I'll combine the ideas into a story. **

**Thank you for reading; hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

Connor gawked at Sarah's marvelous apartment. Unfortunately, despite how impressive he thought of her place, he could not get over how much it looked like a museum with all the Egyptian artifacts of various surfaces. "Maybe this is a bad idea," he muttered as he backed towards the door.

"What?" Sarah gasped as she turned sharply towards him. Connor winced as he saw the hurt in her eyes, "Not what I mean Sarah. It's just I…sort of have phobias of museums and such related objects," he explained with a pained grin.

Sarah looked around with irritation. She couldn't help but wonder when her quaint little apartment turned into some sort-of storage unit for useless artifacts she collected. "You know, I'll get over it. It's such a childish fear that I should have gotten over long before. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Just give me some sheets and I'll just stay on the couch and out of your way," he grinned before speaking on and on…and on.

"Connor," she simply said but when that failed to gain his attention she yelled, "Connor!" He quickly turned around to meet her, "Yes love?" She smiled and contently sighed before pointing out, "Connor, your rambling." Connor looked ashamed for a moment then muttered a sorry as he turned to the couch.

"Yet, you're completely right. It does look like a museum. I can move some things around to make you more comfortable," she stated as she grabbed linens from her closet for him.

"Egyptian cotton?" he asked and Sarah was surprised at his remark until she realized he had been joking. "Actually," she admitted, "Yes, it is." She quickly tossed them at him before smugly stating, "Good night," and closed the door to her bedroom.

~.~

Abby was just a little bit irritated as she waited in her refurbished lab for Connor. Well, Connor was not to blame for all her irritation. Mostly her brother was at fault; he had mates over all the time, was out all night and kept going through her things.

At least Connor knew to respect her space. Jack was her brother and was totally clueless. She sighed as she took a sip of her coffee, who would have ever guessed she would miss Connor? Not her.

Abby was just musing over her thoughts until she spotted Connor walking in with Sarah Page and almost spitted her coffee back into her mug. 'What the hell is he doing with her?' she wondered as the two laughed and smiled while they walked into Connor's office.  
She did not know what to be mad at more: Connor not even saying hello to her or Connor being really close to Sarah that felt too much like the whole Caroline incident all over again. It was strange how quickly Abby's anger seems to transfer from individuals to Connor.

~.~

Connor was in a ridiculously good mood. This morning he tried to wake early to make some coffee for the two of them and clean up his sleepy arrangement. One thing he learned from Abby was most women like their placed to keep clean. Then Sarah and he had the most wonderful time talking while driving to work. He might even whistle while he worked on the artifact. Well…he was going to till Sarah left the room and Abby stormed in.

"Hello Connor," she muttered and just by her stance he wanted to shriek away, he did not dare look up into her blue eyes. "Good morning, Abby. How's Rex doing? Sid and Nancy miss him terribly," he informed her. He felt as if he needed to bring up things she loved, even though he had no clue what he did wrong. "He's just fine," she growled as she circled towards him. Connor desperately wanted to back away and give her some space for some reason.

"So, where exactly are you staying?" Abby asked and Connor winced but straightened, she was the one who kicked him out of the flat they shared so it shouldn't matter who he was staying with. "I'm staying with Sarah," he stated plainly as he continued to look over the artifact. "I thought you were staying with a mate," she countered, irritation evident in her voice.

"Sarah is a friend," and when she still continued to glare, he explained, "After Tom died and Duncan and I fell out of touched I really didn't have any proper mates left. I know it's the same with you, Abbs. Our jobs dominant our lives so who did you honestly think I would be staying with while your brother is here?" he asked and Abby's face fell. She really hadn't thought about how Connor would be, for all she knew he could have been staying in his office at the ARC.

She gave in and sighed before apologizing, "I didn't Connor. I was so caught up with Jack I didn't think about you. He should be here only for a while then you can move back in," she admitted. "Along with Sid and Nancy too?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course," she said as she moved but stopped at its frame, "Connor?" she questioned. "Yea?" he replied as he looked up from his work. "We're the only ones left from the original Anomaly team, aren't we?" she asked with an anxious expression. "Yea Abby, both of us and Lester are the only ones left. Don't worry, you're best mate isn't going anywhere," he grinned before turning back to his work.

Sarah soon entered after Abby had left and returned to her seat next to Connor. "Everything okay between you two?" she asked. "Yea, she just wanted to know where I'm staying while her brother is in our flat," he answered. "Yea, Connor…did, um…Abby usually allow you to put your socks in her bread maker?" she asked. Connor shook his head while slinking away from her. "Please don't do it again, Connor," she asked as she turned back to the artifact.

Connor agreed grimly before asking, "So how is it going with the artifact?" Sarah groaned, "We've tried everything we can think of but…nothing has worked to unlock the artifact." Connor nodded as he turned a desk lamp above the artifact on.

Suddenly, Sarah's eyes widen as an idea popped in her head, "Connor, you got it!" Then she grasped the sides of his face as continued to beam her smile. Connor couldn't help his train of thought of how it would be if he could make her smile like that more often.

Sarah continued to comment how he was brilliant as she leaned in to kiss him. It was brief and quick but Connor committed the moment to memory instantly. She quickly moved away and Connor simply muttered, "I know," as he grinned. He continued that signature grin until he came out of his daze, "What have I done?" he called out to her.

Soon the two had the laser set up around the artifact. "Try adjusting the focus of the laser," Connor suggested, yet, Sarah did exactly that and nothing happened. "Oh, it was a stupid idea. This isn't going to work," she muttered in frustration. "Maybe if we try adjusting the angle. How about now?" he asked as he turned the laser.

"Connor, it's not working," she complained and half whined. "How about now? Now?" he continued to turn the laser around, determined to make it work and Sarah happy. "No, Connor. It's not going to work. It was a stupid idea," she admitted and Connor couldn't help but slam his hand down on…something.

Suddenly, a swirl of light lifted from the artifact itself forming some sort of map. "Is that?" Connor gasped and Sarah rejoiced, "It looks like the matrix Cutter was building! Cutter knew!" Connor was relieved she was happy again but both were disappointed when the image faded from above them.

"Connor, how did you do that? Do it again," Sarah asked and Connor could only shrug. "I'm not exactly sure how I did that," Connor admitted. Soon both went back make the map appear again before Danny rushed out of Lester's office.

"Connor! Sarah! Johnson's been watching! She knows we have the artifact, we have five minutes to get out of here," he demanded and Connor quickly reached for the artifact as the team rushed towards the exit.

**Since no one guessed my reference and I really want to write another one shot; I'll change the rules: Anyone who reviews this chapter before I post the next chapter can also suggest an idea for a primeval one-shot. Either this or I try to write a 'Conby' one-shot. **

**And the series I was referencing "Why does it have six pedals when there are only four directions?" & "That doesn't seem physically possible!" - Here's a hint: it's a web series based on the Halo game franchise.  
Still no idea- I was referencing "Red vs. Blue" and if you never heard of it, go check it out on You Tube. Personally, I'm a fan of the series and it seemed like something Connor would watch on his computer when he's supposed to be working. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, for anyone still subscribed to the alert for this story, I really hope you do not want to kill me. This isn't some A.N. – it is an actual chapter. I could come up with excuses about university taking over my life like it always does when the semester starts, which is true but still an excuse so I am sorry this took so long. So without any further bold face type, enjoy:**

Chapter nine:

Sarah could just kill Danny bloody Quinn, and right when she entered her apartment she was thinking of way to do just that. Bloody daft man had made her throw her new cell phone with the new 18 month contract out a window in the middle of nowhere. She could just strangle him.

Yet, she supposed he had been right…  
that whole day had been so stressful.  
After running for their lives out of the ARC they decided to hide somewhere, that somewhere just happened to be surrounded by a mine field with terror birds. Of course, they did not know that. Then there was Becker's faux betrayal that turned into a way to get rid of Christine Johnson for now. She could have kissed him for his heroics…and did, as only a thank you. 'Maybe that was a bad idea with Connor right there,' Sarah pondered as she stepped into her bathroom.

A side from the running and near death situation, some of it had been fun. Sarah had especially enjoyed when they were able to dress up in formal period clothes. Connor had looked just dashing in his tux, so did Danny in all white. She even had bonded with Abby, a little. Well, while the two of them were running for their lives from Johnson, terror birds, through a field of corn and land minds…she should have stayed in Cairo.

Sarah looked down at her attire of the once beautiful red dress she had found and worn at the researcher's base. She wished she could have kept the elegant gown the way it was before resorting to tearing it so she could run. It had been like a fantasy to dance with Connor while he sported an amazing tux, complete with his fingerless gloves. She smiled at the thought, at least one good thing had happened that day.

Deciding it was best to take a long soak, Sarah waited for Connor to come home, even though it was really only her apartment. She hoped despite the short time it felt like home to him.

~.~

Connor was still at the ARC and craved his or rather Sarah's couch at her apartment; it was all he currently had. It had indeed been a long stress induced day and would like nothing more than to curl up, possibly with her. Not only had the ARC field team ran from Christine Johnson, but also had to deal with terror birds at an abandoned research building from probably WW II.

Top it off – Danny had tried to use him in a trap just when Connor had begun to like the bloke. Then Becker made them believe he had sided with Johnson just when…well, Connor never really liked soldier boy and was fully convinced when he stated he was just 'following orders,' Still couldn't believe Sarah kissed Becker after that facade. Yet, this all paled in comparison to what was now floating through Connor's thoughts.

He was trying to finish working as fast as he could but he couldn't get what Lester had said to him after the whole ordeal with Christine Johnson. Who would have thought the ARC had its own camera security system? He should have, especially before snogging Sarah in his office chair. After hearing Lester's lecture, Connor wished he could take back the applause given to the man since it obviously did not change his attitude.

Yet, Connor supposed Lester had a point. However, it plagued Connor how Lester informed him that it was very poor in his decision to try to 'seduce' two women at the same time. Connor was completely stunned Lester would think he could do such a thing. Was that what everyone in the home office thought of him?

All he knew was he wanted to go home – but when home is where the heart is…where exactly is home for Connor?

By the time Connor had walked into Sarah's apartment, the hour was passed two in the morning. He felt like a coward for just hoping she had fallen asleep instead of facing her.

Yet, as Connor opened the door to her small flat his heart broke. Sarah had obviously fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him, her small frame balled tight as her tan arms and legs wrapped around one of his pillows. He could really kick himself and weep all at the same time.

There was no doubt that Connor felt something for Sarah but honestly for him especially after the talk with Lester, it was beginning to feel rushed. This whole situation they were in was new for Sarah while he had become numb the perils of working at the ARC. Connor had immediately stepped up to be her own personal guide and now…

Guilt hit Connor straight in the pit of his stomach, he needed distance and clarity from Sarah…and probably Abby even though he felt he already had that.

Realization upon his genius mind would probably kill him one day, Connor thought as he debated what to do about Sarah and everything else. Unfortunately, one more night of delusion couldn't hurt; he decided as he grabbed some more blankets and lay curled next to Sarah, actually spooning her as he replaced the pillow she was grasping with himself. Hopefully, dawn would shed light on Connor's conscious as he fell asleep with Sarah by his side.

If Sarah thought she could kill Danny Quinn, she could not possibly fathom what she was going to do to Connor. Despite the pleasure of waking up right next to Connor, the morning had not gone well.

"I think…we should talk?" Connor began when he came out of the bathroom dressed for work. "About?" she knew that line well enough to know it meant trouble in any relationship. "Everything, it's just…" Connor began to stutter that he always seemed to do. "Is this about me kissing Becker?" Sarah asked with anxiety in her doe eyes.

Connor looked back to her with slight shock as he seemed to focus on the mug held in her hands. "This…did it mean anything?" he asked back. "Sort of, I was only thanking him though," she answered, "And you didn't answer my question, Connor!" as she stabbed her finger into his chest.

"No, I just thought we could talk," Connor stated warily. "Connor, have you ever had a conversation with a girl that ended well when it began with the phrase 'I think we should talk'?" she asked him. "No…but…" "Let's just go to work, okay Connor?" she retorted as she grabbed her coat. Connor couldn't help wonder why Sarah had just sounded like Abby there for a moment or if he just had that effect on all women.

~.~

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; thank you for reading! Trouble in paradise? Poor Sarah and Connor. (Sarnor? Conrah? What should we call this couple? )**

**Sorry this took so long to update but when I figured out what kind of ending I wanted I began to lose interest for this story. What kind of ending do you ask? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out but I promise the wait won't be long. Well, the wait for this chapter couldn't have been that bad...*looks at last update* August you say...Dear Almight Above, I'm sorry! Okay, so its been over 3 months. I deserve some pitchforks but just so you know, most of chapter ten is already written. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I haven't had time to really proof-read (which I should have but still) I'm sorry for any grammar/ stupid spelling errors. I wanted this to be done and posted so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter ten - the last chapter:

To say the atmosphere around the ARC field team was awkward would be an understatement.

Even though Danny was sort of in tuned to the relationships between the young scientists, Becker was pure ignorance and the rest of the workers and soldiers just did not want to know.

Connor was trying to figure out his emotions and feelings towards his two co-workers. He dreaded loosing either one as his friend but he knew it would be just plain wrong for him to keep both as love interests.

But which one to choose? The 'desired yet always avoiding best mate' or the 'willing and eager but totally wrong time new friend'? Connor was ready to beat his head in with his computer. Why, ever since he began working at the ARC, has his life gotten so complicated? Blokes lives were not suppose to be complicated; that was reserved for girls!

Yet, right on time to wake Connor up from his internal monologue, the ADD sounded its alarm. An anomaly had appeared.

A race track this time– there was a time Connor would be overjoyed like any male to see such a fusion of technology and cars. Now, especially with the passing of Cutter, the wonderment seemed to have died. At least it was better than the junk yard with the dragon and the crazy knight through downtown London with Danny. Despite how irritating the man could be, in the end he did save Sarah while Connor tried to keep his…er, the stubborn Abby from dying for the wounded dragon.

Sarah ad been extremely brave though, and of course he admitted this to her while also stating the outfit was attractive on her. He had enough common sense not to mention how it was a fantasy of his but still…  
Connor sighed; he needed his bloody damn head examined.

Connor tried to 'chat' Sarah up but she still seemed to hold her little grudge from earlier, along with something else he couldn't quite place – he chalked it up to female angst or PMS.

"Connor, not now…" Sarah grumbled with her arms defensively crosses over her chest. "Sarah, I'm sorry?" "For what?" "I don't know but that usually works…" Connor smiled. "Let's just get to work, shall we?" Sarah stated bitterly. Connor nodded before giving her a reassuring rub on the back and kiss on the cheek – which had not gone unnoticed by members of the team.

But later, did she ever feel like a fool. Sarah kept waiting anxiously on the other side of the anomaly for her friends to come back. She just couldn't believe that somehow Abby's little brother was lost in the future with god knows what.

What if she was lost over there? What if… It was these musings and dreaded thoughts that were slowly driving Sarah insane. Cutter had made everything sound so…adventurous…like she wanted her profession at the museum to be. But now? It was filled with death and Sarah had never handled that well. She would talk to Connor later when he came back, because she was certain they would come back.

And they did come back, all of them and Sarah couldn't help but giggle with relief and almost hysteria of losing her friends. Yet, Connor and Abby seemed to disappear as the team broke everything down to return to the ARC. It didn't matter, she could always talk to him at the apartment and she had work to do anyway.

~.~

As selfish as it might be, Abby had a ton of alternate motives for kissing Connor, beside the fact he had not humiliated her brother right in front of her, Abby could not accept letting him go. Even when she was mad for seeing him and Sarah earlier (she realized with the kiss and smiles, those two had been around each other a lot lately) and even when she was infuriated that he could want her brother dead; even when she knew with time he probably could be happy with Sarah, since she was not a back stabber like Caroline. At least he smiled around Sarah instead of acting like a complete idiot but still…

Yet, Abby still leaned over the railing towards Connor's cupid bow lips and lightly set hers upon them. She could not deny the tingle up and down her spine or the look of sure bliss Connor wore when she pulled away. Abby rushed down the stairs with a sly smirk on her face for a moment before guilt took its place. It was completely selfish, but Abby would have done it again in a heartbeat.

~.~

Danny was shaking his head as he passed Sarah finishing with the anomaly. "What's so funny, Danny boy?" she asks as she types in some more commands.

"Those two…" Danny smirked again. "Who?" Sarah asked, drawing her attention from the computer. "Abby and Connor…necking like that. Those two just need to straighten out their feelings and…you alright, Sarah?" "Just fine…stupid program Connor created is…frustrating," 'Everything about Connor is frustrating' she added in her thoughts.

And then later when the two had returned to her apartment, Sarah still couldn't smile even while Connor made hot cheese sandwiches for her, she couldn't. It irritated her how…wait, was Connor even her proper boyfriend? He was just staying in her apartment for a while. It seemed even foolish now, Sara realized, since Connor had lived for Abby for so long…of course they would have feeling for each other – even if they never admitted them. It was like…she was the other woman…almost like she was having an affair with her co-worker.

Sarah sighed in aggravation, "Connor?" "Yes?" he replied cheerfully – even if it did not reach his eyes. "We need to talk," she stated point blank and as she looked up at Connor you would have sworn someone had shot him. "You're kicking me out?" "Connor I…wait, what? No, Connor…I'm not kicking you out, I wouldn't do that," she reassured him. "Then what?" he asked cautiously. "What am I to you Connor?" Connor stuttered a moment at her question before deciding to be honest. After all, honestly was the best policy, right?

"I've been trying to figure that out myself Sarah. I feel awful not being fully committed but…I do not honestly know how I feel and…then Abby and…I'm horribly but…you mean so…" Sarah stopped him with a delicate finger to his lips, "Connor, it's quite alright." "It is?" he mumbled under her lip.

"Yea, I understand. You've know Abby for so long and she has been there with you through so much. I could never honestly compete with her," she took a breath and hushed Connor again as he tried to interject. "I know I mean something to you Connor, I really appreciate that. You've been there for me too but…"

"But?" Connor inquired with seer worry and terror upon his face. "Connor…" Sarah began again as she lightly cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'm not about the beat myself and have you beat yourself over this. I think…it best if we remain and stay just friends," Sarah admitted, deciding this was the best action to take. "I've heard that way too many times before," but Connor smiled at the statement before pulling Sarah into an embrace … no, a friendly hug.

Sarah simply smiled, she would miss being with Connor but at least they both were smart enough to stop it before the intimacy escaladed and turned ugly. "And I can still stay on the couch, right?" "Of course Connor, you're more than welcome here."

~.~

Sarah could not believe it. Abby, Connor and Danny were 'lost' to an anomaly while trying to fight Helen Cutter and save the current world. She did not believe it because that would mean accepting the fact that while the ARC group possibly had succeeded in stopping Helen Cutter, there was the possibility they might not come back – at all.

"Sarah?" a voice rang through the large garage as she continued to work on the equipment, not sure what she was trying to do. "You should go home, it's late," Becker informed her as he gently laid his hand upon her shoulder. "I know," was all she could reply

"We will find them Sarah. It's just going to take some time but it is proof enough they succeeded since we are still here, isn't it?" Becker asks her, even though he should know better than to use logic to try to comfort her. "That's the thing though, we don't!" Sarah harshly stated before taking a deep breath to steady herself. Becker couldn't help but wince, "We will when they come back. For now, go home Sarah. You can complete all of this in the morning."

Sarah reluctantly gathered her things as she let Becker escort her to her car. She couldn't help but ponder to herself what she was going to do now that practically all the people she had befriended at the ARC, except for Becker and Lester, were missing or dead. Sarah could feel parts of herself being to die as well.

_Month later: _

Connor and Abby walked tired but triumphantly into the ARC. They were home back with friends, which was all that mattered to Connor. The majority of the ARC, save for a couple new faces, rejoiced to see the assumed lost pair. After much blissful reunions Connor could not help but notice a certain face missing from the crowd. "Where's Sarah?"

Becker and Lester faces seemed to drop the instant Connor spoke her name but he couldn't understand why. "Yea, did she have the day off?" Abby joked right behind him until her face also fell with understanding. "She's gone," was all Lester could manage to get out, Becker was unnaturally silent.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Connor countered. Becker tried to continue the mask of indifference as he tried to explain, "She's not here anymore, Connor; she's gone." Connor shook his head, "She quit? That's doesn't make any sense…" Connor's voice died as Abby slowly hugged him, "Conn," she whispered. "No," he pulled away from her violently, "No, she knows better than…just decide…before I…we got back. She knows!" Abby hugged him again as tears began to stream down his face, "Connor…she knew, I'm sorry."

Connor stood at Sarah's tombstone with Abby by his side as he tried to comprehend the slab of stone before him. Abby stood awkwardly behind him similar much to what Connor did for Abby at Stephen's funeral. "Abbs, I thought we were past this?" Connor asked with dry amusement at her distance. She did not answer verbally but did wrap her arms around his waist.

"Sorry, Conn, I truly am," she muttered against his back. "We lose people in life, it's inevitable Abbs. I just wish," he paused as he took a needed breath, "I could have told her how much of a friend she really was despite how short of a time we knew her." Abby smiled and nodded, "I know…" as she remembers the encounter with the prehistoric rhinos that seemed to really bond together the two women.

"She will be missed," Abby stated as she stood beside Connor, fingers intertwined with his own. "And she will be loved," Connor replied as he lead them back to the ARC vehicle with a sad but resolved smile on his face.

**~.~**

**So there; I thought Sarah and Connor could have had a happy ending but…when I heard she wasn't coming back for series 4 and 5, I could not think of any other ending (and that's when my mused committed suicide). And then I found out later that she had died (somehow) between series 3 and 4, so I really could not see them having a live together with the work they do. (Hope that explains the change in direction)**

**It had been a nice run but in the end this became so hard to write I actually thought about just deleting it. **

**However now I challenge you, the readers, to make a story where this couple does have a 'happy' ending. **

**Thank you for reading. *Throws confetti in the air that it is finally completed before the new year!***

_**{side note: Who's watching the season premiere Friday/ Saturday? I will on BBCA! Saturday night, so excited and I wonder if Connor and Abby will return the first episode.}**_


End file.
